I'm Gay
by Valerie Noel
Summary: Eren estaba desesperado. Tenía que hallar un departamento rápido sino quería vivir con su -acosadora- hermana el resto de su miserable vida. ¿Su salvación? Un hombre enanín, amargado y…homosexual. AU. Intento de comedia.
1. Chapter 1

**Título: **I'm Gay.

**Anime/Serie: **Shingeki no Kyojin ‒ Attack on Titan.

**Pareja: **Riren. -RivaillexEren-

**Advertencia: **Comedia estúpida, OC, no sé.

**Summary: **Eren estaba desesperado. Tenía que hallar un departamento rápido sino quería vivir con su -acosadora- hermana el resto de su miserable vida. ¿Su salvación? Un hombre enanín, amargado y…homosexual. AU. Intento de comedia.

**Disclaimer: **Shingeki no Kyojin ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son propiedad de su respectivo autor; Hajime Isayama.

* * *

— ¿Eres un ladrón?

— ¿Qué?...No.

— ¿Un asesino?

—Tampoco…

— ¿Y un payaso?

—No…Mi trabajo es de mesero, si es lo que quiere saber…

—No, no quería saber eso. Ahora, ¿Eres un ladrón payaso asesino?

—N-No…

—Bien. Puedes vivir conmigo.

— ¿E-Enserio?

— ¿Tengo la puta cara de estar bromeando? Puedes instalarte mañana o la próxima semana.

— ¡Muchas gracias señor!

—Como sea.

— ¡Mañana mismo me tendrá aquí!

—Sí, sí.

Eren Jaeger estaba que daba saltitos de alegría, ¡había conseguido un lugar donde vivir! ¡Ya no tendría que estar con su -acosadora- hermana nunca más!

No es que odiara a Mikasa, pero sus _acosos_ eran constantes y le incomodaban de sobre manera. Al principio lo dejó pasar, pero la joven llegaba a verlo mientras se duchaba y eso le hacía temblar de miedo…y vergüenza. Decía que era para _cuidarlo_ pero, a pesar de eso, el de verdosa mirada seguía incómodo. Por eso mismo, al día siguiente de aquel…_vergonzoso_ acontecimiento, decidió buscar un departamento, compartido al menos.

Había tenido suerte, ya que, había logrado encontrar uno el primer día que salió en su búsqueda. El departamento era cómodo y hasta hogareño. Lo poco que logró saber de su futuro compañero fue que, trabajaba por las mañanas y por las tardes solía llevarse el trabajo a su hogar.

En conclusión trabajaba mucho.

También supo que odiaba la suciedad y que su nombre era Levi. Con _L_ de _Limpio_.

Era el mismo que le había hecho las extrañas preguntas de hace unos minutos. Preguntas que, según Levi, eran una pequeña entrevista para _saber si sería un buen compañero_. Le restó importancia a aquello, lo importante era que ya tenía donde vivir. Se sentía feliz ante con eso.

Justo ahora estaba haciendo sus maletas, ignorando la mirada furiosa y tristona de Mikasa hacia su persona. Estaba alegre, nada podría estropear su día.

Excepto que su perrito se hubiera orinado en su pie. Cosa que acababa de pasar.

~•~

―En este lugar hay reglas, Edward. ―Empezó el dueño del departamento.

―Eren, señor…Eren. ―Le recordó por séptima vez el castaño.

El menor había llegado hace unos cuantos minutos. Levi le dejó acomodar sus cosas en la habitación que le había asignado. Una vez que terminó aquello, el mayor le llamó a la sala para explicarle las reglas básicas de aquel departamento, que, ahora era su hogar.

―Como te lo mencioné ayer, odio la suciedad. Así que por amor a Higia, ensucia lo menos posible o te echo. ―Amenazó.

Jaeger se había perdido. ¿Quién era Higia? ¿Su esposa? No… ¿Su amiga? Tal vez…o… ¿Su pareja sexual?... ¿¡Qué!?

Eren sacudió su cabeza, ordenando sus pensamientos. De verdad era distraído. Trató de volver a fijar su atención en la persona que estaba delante de él. Estaba diciendo algo sobre cocinar… ¡Él sabía cocinar! Eso era un punto a su favor. ¿Acaso Levi no cocinaba? ¿Entonces qué comía? Y de nuevo, Jaeger se perdió.

El joven analizaba a la persona frente suyo. Su piel era blanquecina, sus ojos afilados, como si pudiera asesinar a alguien con ellos. No era muy alto, pero suponía que no importaba y su extraño corte. Parecía un raro corte militar. ¿Habría estado en la milicia? ¿Habría matado gente? ¿Habría…?

―Mocoso.

―¿Ah?

―Termine de explicarte. Puedes irte a hacer la tarea, o cosas que hagan los mocosos. ―Dijo Levi, con aire aburrido.

―Ah…Claro…―Contestó Eren, distraído. No había escuchado nada, pero bueno, ya se las arreglaría.

Definitivamente Eren Jaeger era una persona muy _distraída_ con una gran _curiosidad._

~•~

Ya había pasado un mes desde que Levi y Eren compartían departamento. Y a decir verdad, las cosas no iban tan mal. Exceptuando la ocasión donde al mayor se le había ocurrido la _grandiosa_ idea de cocinar y a Eren la _fantástica_ idea de probar su comida.

El pobre Eren terminó en urgencias por intoxicación.

Y así, el castaño descubrió que Levi no cocinaba por el bien de la humanidad. Pero, restando eso, lo demás había estado bastante bien. No habían tenido algún problema y no convivían más de lo debido. Todo estaba bien.

Hasta esa tarde.

Era la usual tarde donde Eren se encontraba haciendo su tarea después de su trabajo. Estaba en la sala, normalmente Levi a esa hora se encontraba sentado en el otro sillón pasando canales por el televisor. Sin embargo, hoy no. Jaeger restó importancia a eso y siguió metido en sus apuntes.

Estaba tan concentrado -más bien estaba divagando en su mente mientras veía su cuaderno.- que no se dio cuenta cuando el pelinegro entro a la habitación, sentándose a un lado del joven.

Levi se acomodó de lado, estirando un poco sus piernas. Notó que el otro no se percató de su presencia. Decidió llamar su atención.

―Elliot.

―Es Eren…―A pesar del mes que ya habían vivido juntos, el de piel pálida al parecer no podía aprenderse su nombre.

―Lo que sea. Necesito que me escuches. ―Volvió a decir. Supuso que era el momento para que el chico _lo supiera._

― ¿Qué pasa? ―Jaeger levantó la vista para posar su verdosa mirada en su acompañante.

Su boca obtuvo la perfecta forma de una _O_.

Levi estaba ahí, sí. Pero portaba un extraño suéter. Era algo grande, color rosa y con un lindo arcoíris adornando la parte central. Eren no sabía si reír, preguntar el porqué de su vestimenta o estarse callado, esperando lo que Levi tenía que decirle.

Optó por la tercera opción.

―Eren…―Hubo un corto silencio, donde Jaeger no se percató de que el azabache por primera vez le había dicho por su nombre. ―Soy gay.

― ¿Ah?

* * *

**N/A: Holo.**

Ehhh…Vale, quería hacer una comedia y esto salió. No sé si haya sido de su agrado o si les dio risa. Si se les hizo gracioso, o les sacó al menos una sonrisa, ¡me alegro!:3 Cumplí mi cometido. Esto será de más de un capitulo, no sé cuántos pero no rebasara los 10:3 Tampoco sé cuándo actualizaría (?) Pero he querido hacer una historia que no fuera un one-shot:I y aquí tenemos…_esto._(?)

Si quieren decirme si les gustó o no, si quieren continuación, si quieren matarme…¡Pueden hacerlo mediante un lindo review!:D Vale, eso sería todo.

¡Nos leemos pronto! •ㅇ•)ノ


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **Shingeki no Kyojin ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son propiedad de su respectivo autor; Hajime Isayama.

* * *

Eren parpadeó. Una. Dos. Tres veces. Incapaz de creerse lo que acababa de escuchar. Es decir… ¿Levi? ¿Gay? ¿GAY? El tipo al que se refería como la masculinidad hecha persona... ¿gay? Vale, eso no se lo esperaba. Pasó de imaginarse a Levi viendo los deportes a imaginarse a Levi viendo _America's Next Top Model. _

Mientras, Levi le miraba atento, esperando la típica reacción de: _ha sido un grandioso mes de convivencia con usted, pero creo que encontraré un lugar mejor, digo, para no molestarle más. Gracias. _Ya iban varias personas que le decían lo mismo al mes de vivir con él. Justo un minuto después que les decía sobre su _homosexualidad_. Al azabache no le importaba mucho aquello, pues estaba casi seguro que esas personas no encontraron un lugar mejor para vivir y su lugar de estadía era una caja vieja debajo de un puente con muy sucias ratas_._

Pero volviendo a la situación actual.

—No te molestes en darme una explicación. Simplemente vete mañana. —Comentó, sacando de sus pensamientos a su joven acompañante.

Eren volvió a parpadear.

— ¿Qué? No, no…No me importa que sea gay. Seguiré viviendo con usted, es una buena persona. —Le contestó Eren, con una pequeña sonrisa. Al chico no le importaba en demasía las preferencias sexuales del mayor, con que no se acercara a la cocina, todo estaba bien.

Levi abrió _un poco_ sus ojos, en señal de sorpresa, pero manteniendo su cara seria. -la cual contrastaba demasiado con el suéter _rosado chillón_ que traía puesto.-

—Así que… ¿no te importa?...—Repitió lo dicho por Jaeger, en forma de pregunta. Quería estar seguro de haber escuchado bien.

—No~…Es decir, no me afecta en nada, así que supongo que está bien. En parte, no tengo nada en contra de los homosexuales, hasta creo que mi mejor amigo es uno. —Puso un dedo en su mentón, pensando en lo que había dicho. Y es que era verdad, algunas veces dudaba de la sexualidad de Armin. Es decir, ¡el chico a simple vista parecía una mujer!

—Hm, entonces supongo que no te importará que te diga otra cosa…—Volvió a decir Levi, mientras se acercaba al otro.

—No, supongo que no. —Contestó el de orbes verdes, volviendo su vista a su cuaderno.

—Siento _cierta_ atracción hacia ti, mocoso…pero, ¿cómo decirlo para que tu pequeña mente de adolescente hormonal lo entienda? Hm…me gustas o algo así.

Silencio.

Eren apenas se había dado cuenta que la cabeza de Levi reposaba sobre su hombro. Su pobre cuaderno cayó al suelo. Su mente estaba procesando lo dicho por el mayor. ¿Él? ¿Gustarle? ¿¡Enserio!?

No sabía que sentir, puesto que nunca le había gustado a alguien -ni siquiera su madre le decía que era atractivo.- estaba confundido. Muy, confundido.

— ¿E-Es enserio? ¿Por qué? O ¿Cómo? —Preguntó, después de un tiempo. El azabache seguía en la misma posición.

—Porque eres lo que las mocosas definirían como…_alto, bronceado y guapo… _—Respondió simple, extendiendo sus brazos. El menor le vio confundido por esta acción, y antes de que pudiera preguntar, Levi se adelantó: —Espero mi abrazo.

— ¿Cuál abrazo? —Cuestionó.

—En las películas, cuando los estúpidos de los protagonistas por fin se dan cuenta de sus sentimientos, se abrazan y se besan desbordando miel, sellando así su futuro feliz. Ya sabes, quiero eso. —Contestó, aún con sus brazos extendidos.

Eren volvió a parpadear.

—Lo siento, pero…no puedo corresponderle. —Contestó apenado, rascándose su mejilla, nervioso.

Levi lo miro con la misma expresión de siempre.

— ¿Por qué? —Preguntó. — ¿Es por mi suéter, verdad?

—N-No, no, su suéter es…_lindo_...Es solo que, a mí me gusta alguien más…—Contestó avergonzado, nadie sabía aquello.

El mayor arqueó una ceja.

— ¿Es la tipa de bufanda roja que algunas veces nos espía por la ventana?

—No…ella es mi hermana…—Bajó su vista con vergüenza, le había dicho tantas veces a Mikasa que parara eso, sin embargo la chica lo ignoraba.

— ¿Entonces quién? Para ir a quemarle la casa.

—No tiene que hacer eso…Pero, bueno…Se llama Annie, y va en mi instituto…—El chico cerró los ojos y una sonrisa estúpida -según Levi- se había formado en su rostro.

—Y, ¿qué tiene esa tal Ana? Te aseguro que soy más limpio que ella. —Desafió y nuevamente, Levi volvió a cambiar el nombre de las personas.

—Pues…ella es bajita, rubia de ojos azules, no sonríe mucho, de hecho es muy seria….¡Pero es muy linda cuando se lo propone! —Soltó un suspiro al final, echándose hacia atrás. '_Típico de los mocosos enamorados_' Pensó el mayor.

—Eren, me estas describiendo a mí, solo que rubio.

El castaño parpadeó, de nuevo. Analizó lo dicho por Levi y empezó a compararlo con Annie. Ambos eran bajitos, ambos eran _demasiado_ serios, sus miradas intimidaban y lo golpeaban cuando podían -Annie cuando se enojaba con él y Levi cuando no limpiaba _bien_.- Tenían parecidos…_razonables._

—No es cierto…—Lo negó, a pesar de que tenían grandes coincidencias.

—Si lo es. Además, ¿Hace cuánto que te gusta Amanda?

—Annie. Y me gusta desde hace dos años.

— ¿Y no se lo has dicho nunca?

—…N-No.

—…Patético.

— ¡O-Oiga!

—Es la verdad. —Dijo, restándole importancia a aquello. Tenía un plan. —Pero, te propongo algo. Si te confiesas a esa tal Aneth y te rechaza, me das una oportunidad. Y te pones mi suéter.

— ¿Qué?

—Sí, te pones mi suéter.

—Eso n-…Vale, pero, ¿qué tal si me corresponde? —Preguntó, con cierto toque de esperanza.

—Mocoso, eso no va a pasar. —Esperanza que, Levi destruyó sin piedad.

—Pero…

—Nada.

—….Esta bien. —Aceptó. Estaba _casi_ seguro que Annie le correspondía. Oh si, él sabía perfectamente que todos los golpes que le daba eran con amor.

~•~

Después de aceptar esa _extraña_ propuesta, el resto de la tarde transcurrió con la poca normalidad que quedaba en la vida de Eren.

Él y Levi se encontraban cenando, obviamente Eren lo había preparado. Estaban en silencio, hasta que el castaño habló.

—Levi… ¿puedo preguntarle algo?

—Siempre he sido el activo.

—… ¿Perdón?

— ¿Esa no era tu pregunta?

—No…

— ¿Entonces?

—En la tarde, ¿por qué estaba usando ese suéter? —Cuestionó mientras terminaba su cena. Verdaderamente lo que lo había shockeado no había sido aquella confesión, si no, Levi usando aquel suéter…_extraño_.

El mayor tardó en contestar.

—…Algunas veces, me gusta sentirme bonito.

* * *

**N/A: **Holiwih.

¿Saben? Tenía planeado actualizar el viernes, pero no pude, perdón:c asdfasdfasd ¡Doce reviews!:'DDDD -Extrema felicidad.- Quiero agradecer a la academia y…vale no (?) xD pero de verdad, gracias! C: Las amo (o los amo, no sé qué sean (?) xD Gracias también a los que dieron Fav. Y Follow :'DDD Y a los reviews en Guest, que contestaré aquí:D

**Aylu**: Aquí la continuación, querida:'D

**Papapapa**:Yo te amo por amar mi fic uvu (?) Ya no esperes más, aquí la continuación (?) ¡Saludos desde México!8D

**Anvaz**: Bueno, supongo que saber si tu futuro compañero de piso es un payaso asesino debe ser importante (?) xD

**Guest**: ¡Y a mí me encanta que te encante!8D ¿¡Verdad!?D: Yo necesito más humor romántico de ellos umu Si en el anime ya la pasan muy mal, ¿por qué deben de sufrir aquí también? D8

¿Sabían que…? Si dejaron un review, automáticamente se volvieron mis esposas (? Las amo, babys:3 (?) XD Trataré de actualizar el próximo fin de semana:3

Nos leemos:D


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **Shingeki no Kyojin ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son propiedad de su respectivo autor; Hajime Isayama.

* * *

Usualmente, Levi estaba acostumbrado a llegar y encontrarse con Jaeger, arreglando sus cosas para irse a su trabajo. Siempre llegaba rondando las dos cuarenta y cinco de la tarde, sin embargo, hoy había llegado unos minutos más tarde y al no ver a Eren supuso que ya había partido. Se quitó su saco y aflojó su corbata, hoy especialmente quería descansar un poco. Iba camino a su habitación pensando en lo cómoda que estaría su cama, cuando _siente su cara chocar contra el suelo_.

Se había caído.

¿Cómo? ¿Se le había movido el piso? ¡No! Había chocado contra algo. Maldijo, de seguro el estúpido del mocoso dejó su mochila tirada. Se incorporó para ver con qué se había caído, no era la mochila del castaño. No. Ere un extraño bulto en medio del suelo. Levi no supo cómo no lo vio antes. Tenía que hacer algo, no debía dejar aquel extraño bulto en medio de su muy limpio piso, así que hizo lo primero que se le vino a la mente.

Lo pateó.

El _bulto_ se quejó.

—H-Hey…

Oh, con que ese bulto era Eren. Pues cada día se aprende algo nuevo.

— ¿Mocoso?

—Hm…—Contestó desganado, aún en el suelo.

— ¿Por qué estás ahí?

—Estoy muy deprimido como para moverme…

— ¿Y tu trabajo?

—Un compañero me cubrirá…

El azabache meditó un momento.

—Sabes que no me importa lo que pase en tu vida de mocoso hormonal…A menos que Anastasia te haya rechazado, eso sí me interesa…Pero, ¿Qué te pasa?

Eren no contestó, y Levi comprendió.

—Espera… ¿Ann te rechazó?

—…Pues…

~•~

— _¡A-Annie! —Decía el castaño, tratando de alcanzar a la ojiazul. Era la hora de salida, la "hora perfecta para declarar su amor" según el chico._

— _¿Qué quieres? —Contestó la rubia. A decir verdad, estaba algo -muy- apurada._

—_V-Verás…—Eren estaba nervioso, mucho. Pero tenía que hacerlo, no quería usar el suéter de Levi, no quería. —Annie…tú... ¡Tú me gustas! Me gustas desde hace dos años…y…no sé… ¿te gustaría ir al cine? — ¡Lo había hecho! Ahora solo tenía que esperar la confirmación de la chica._

—…_No._

— _¿Qué?_

—_Eren, yo tengo pareja._

_El de ojos verdes no se esperaba eso._

— _¿Q-Quién es? ¿Berth? —Tenía que saberlo, al menos. Tenía que saber quién era mejor para Annie que él._

—_No…veras, es…_

—_¡Annie! —Alguien interrumpió a la ojiazul. Era una chica menuda, de pelo negro atado en dos coletas, muy bonita. —Perdón por hacerte esperar, pero me quede guardando unas cosas._

—_No hay problema… —La disculpó. —Mina, él es Eren. _

— _¡Hola Eren! —Le saludo animada._

—_Hola…—Contestó. Pero no con el mismo entusiasmo._

—_Eren, ella es Mina…Mi novia…_

~•~

—Y, básicamente eso fue lo que paso. Me siento mal porque de hecho ya tenía las entradas para el cine y eso…—Terminaba de explicar el más joven.

Levi le había estado escuchando atentamente, pero lo único que atino a hacer fue a soltar un extraño _bufido._ Una, y otra, y otra, y otra vez.

Eren tardó en entender que el mayor se estaba riendo. Riendo de su _desgracia._

—Mocoso, eso es patético. —Dijo Levi con _demasiada_ sinceridad, como siempre. —Pero, levántate, ensucias el piso.

—Como dije, estoy demasiado deprimido como para levantarme…y sus palabras no ayudan en nada…—El azabache casi podía jurar que había una extraña aura depresiva rodeando al menor.

Suspiró. No había otra opción; cargó al castaño -como un costal de papas.- hasta la sala. En otras circunstancias, Eren se hubiera quejado y extrañado, pero ahora no. Su tristeza llegaba a tal punto que no le importaba que Levi le estuviese manoseando el trasero en ese momento. La sola idea de que la rubia prefiriese a las mujeres antes que a él, hacía que se sintiese triste…y patético, como había dicho el mayor.

Una vez en la sala, el mayor soltó al castaño, sin ninguna delicadeza cabe destacar, sobre el mullido sillón, sentándose él enfrente.

—Eren, no sé por qué te pones así. Después de todo, sólo era una mocosa sin importancia. —Decía con su tono neutro de siempre.

—Pero…me rechazó…y me ha gustado desde hace mucho tiempo…y eso me hace sentir…

—Patético. —Completó la frase por él. —Mocoso, dijiste que ya tenías compradas las entradas, invita a _alguno_ de tus estúpidos amigos al cine y olvídate de tu patético rechazo. O algo así.

Eren abrió sus grandes y hermosos ojos. Levi tenía razón. No debía ponerse así, tal vez en la noche lloraría como una niñita, pero ahora no. Ahora llamaría a cualquiera de sus _muchos_ amigos e iría al cine ¡y lo disfrutaría!

—Usted tiene razón. ¡Muchas gracias! —Se levantó y le dio un rápido abrazo al azabache. —Llamaré a Mikasa. —Dijo, mientras corría hacia su habitación.

—Con _alguno te tus amigos_ me refería a mí. Pero bueno, lo mejor siempre es para el final. —Decía Levi mientras analizaba el rápido, pero tierno, abrazo que el menor le había dado segundos antes. Le había gustado y esperaba que se repitiese.

Aunque, lo último que dijo le había confundido. ¿Por qué el mocoso llamaría a su casa? ¿Cómo planeaba llevar una casa a ver una película? Era algo ilógico, pero, no le tomó mucha importancia. Los adolescentes de ahora eran más estúpidos.

~•~

— ¡Mikasa! ¿Quieres ir conmigo a ver una película? ¡Yo invito! —Decía Eren, ya más animado. Había llamado a la chica, ella siempre había estado para él, no veía el por qué esta vez no.

— _¡Me encantaría! _—Contestó. Eren sonrió. —_Pero me temo que no podrá ser…ahora mismo estoy con Sasha, Ymir y Christa comprando algunas cosas…será para la próxima, lo siento Eren. _—La sonrisa de Eren se había desvanecido.

—No hay problema…diviértete. —Y colgó. Nunca pensó que su querida hermana lo hubiera rechazado, pero no se deprimió, aún quedaba una opción. —¡Hey, Armin!

— _¿Eren? ¿Qué pasa?_

— ¿No te gustaría ir al cine? Yo invito.

—_Lo siento Eren...estoy ocupado e-estudiando con Jean…Lo siento…_

—Ah…Vale, no hay problema. Golpea al cara de caballo por mí. Adiós. —Y nuevamente, colgó.

Jaeger no entendía, ¿Qué pasaba hoy? ¿Acaso era el día mundial de rechazar a Eren Jaeger? ¿Acaso nadie lo quería? Ya no le quedaban amigos…ya que de seguro Reiner estaría con Berth…y…

Esperen. Quedaba _alguien_. Salió de su habitación, fue hacía la sala y…

—Levi, ¿le gustaría ir a ver una película conmigo? —Preguntó, con una pequeña sonrisa.

—…Bien.

— ¡Genial!

—Pero…

— ¿Pero?

—Tienes que usar mi suéter.

— ¿Qué?

— ¿Recuerdas lo que te dije hace unos días? Si Amelia te rechazaba tendías que usar mi suéter. Estoy siendo considerado, tú también tienes que sentirte bonito de vez en cuando.

—No creo que…

—Apuestas son apuestas, Jaeger.

—…Bien…—Se resignó, de todos modos, no creía que se llegara a encontrar con alguien conocido en el cine.

~•~

—¿¡Jaeger!? ¡Oh por dios, te ves ridículo! —Gritaba Jean, mientras se carcajeaba. Él era el chico con que según Armin estaba _estudiando._

El mejor amigo de Eren le había mentido.

* * *

**N/A: **Holi Ravioli.

Las deje en suspenso, h3h3h3h3h3h3 soy mala(? Lafjldjhgs Cuarenta y seis reviews! No pensé que mi fic llegará a tanto! ;_; Son tan lindas, esposas, las amo ;/o/; ladfkjdlkjdg ¿Alguien se esperaba lo de Amanda? (? xD' Asdfgsdf Creo que soy la única rara que le gusta el AnniexMina ;_; Pero bueno x'D Perdón si los capítulos son cortos, pero siento que si los hago más largos, se aburrirán o algo(? xD Perdónenme…pero esta vez no podré contestar los reviews en Guest debido a la cantidad y siento que si los contesto sería más de esto, que de capitulo x'D Pero de verdad, me alegro muchísimo que comenten, amo a los Guest y encontraré la manera de comunicarme con ustedes, esposas (? ; v ; Aprecio cada uno de sus comentarios, me alegran demasiado:'D Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, y si quieren dejar un review, háganlo:'D Y así podré pretender que tengo amigos… (?

Nos leemos, esposas mías:3


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: **Shingeki no Kyojin ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son propiedad de su respectivo autor; Hajime Isayama.

* * *

Eren se sentía extraño. Por un lado, estaba avergonzado y por otro, enfadado. Tal vez, simplemente ese no era su día.

— ¡El suéter se puede dejar de usar! ¡Pero tu horrible rostro de feto de caballo mal abortado nadie te lo quita! —Gritaba. El castaño no se contenía si sobre Kirschtein se trataba.

— ¡Ah, cállate Jaeger!

Mientras ellos discutían, Armin mantenía la cabeza gacha, con pena. Levi miraba la hora en su celular con aire de aburrimiento. Verdaderamente no le importaba mucho la pelea de los adolescentes, la veía más como algo _entretenido._ Podía quedarse a ver como los jóvenes se agarraban a golpes, o darles un puñetazo a cada uno y llevarse a Eren directo a su función.

La segunda opción sonaba muy tentadora.

La realizó.

— ¿¡Qué te sucede, imbécil!? —Jean saltó a la defensiva, sin embargo, la mirada gélida del mayor bastó para que se callara.

— ¡Levi! ¡No tenía que hacer eso! —Exclamó el menor.

—Cállate y vámonos.

—Pero la función empieza hast-…

—Vámonos dije.

—B-Bien…

El castaño siguió al azabache hasta dentro de su sala correspondiente. Aunque, aún faltaban quince minutos para que la función empezara. Seguía medio molesto con Armin, después hablaría con él.

— ¡Mira mami, ese señor tiene un suéter como el mío! —Decía una pequeña señalando a Eren. Éste se avergonzó. Con todo lo de Kirschtein se había olvidado del suéter.

—No apuntes, cariño. Es de mala educación.

— ¡Pero míralo mami, es igual! ¿Será el _gay_?

Al momento en que la niñita dijo eso, Eren casi escupe su refresco. ¿¡Cómo una niña de menos de siete años conoce el significado de _gay_!?

Levi solo hizo una mueca -una sonrisa, al parecer.- burlona.

—Con que gay, ¿eh? ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes, Eren? Podríamos ir juntos a esos bares gays.

— ¡Levi! Bien sabe que este es su suéter…

—No sé de qué hablas. —Fingió indiferencia. Eren bufó, las bromas del mayor no le parecían graciosas.

~•~

Eren se sentía _algo _incómodo. Puesto que olvidó la clase de película para la cual había comprado los boletos.

El filme era de lo más meloso, y ver eso con Levi se le hacía incomodo…

Y raro. Muy, muy raro.

De reojo veía al mayor, se notaba normal, atento a la película. Eren se lo imaginaba de lo más aburrido y hasta dormido. Sin embargo, estaba ahí…viendo como la protagonista se le confesaba al amor de su vida.

— ¿Qué tanto me ves, mocoso? —La voz del azabache sacó de sus pensamientos al menor, haciendo que se exaltara.

— ¿Y-Yo? Yo no le estaba viendo…—Mintió.

—Eren, me has estado viendo por tres minutos, ¿acaso te gusto, mocoso?

— ¿¡E-Eh!? No….es solo…

—Porque yo si podría corresponderte…no como Annie.

Jaeger no sabía que le asustaba más, la cercanía de Levi o el que por fin había dicho el nombre correcto de Leonhardt. Eren literalmente podía sentir la respiración del mayor, sus rostros estaban cerca, _demasiado. _Sus narices rozaban, sus labios estaban a milímetros de tocarse.

— ¡Recordé que necesito ir al baño! —Dijo Eren, para después salir corriendo lo más masculinamente posible hacia el lugar mencionado.

Levi solo le vio salir _huyendo _y suspiró con fastidio.

~•~

Se echó agua fría en el rostro. Necesitaba repasar lo que acababa de suceder. Uno, Levi dijo el nombre de Annie correctamente. Dos, casi le besa. Tres, huyo como cobarde.

Analizó los tres puntos.

—… ¡Oh por dios!—Gritó. — ¡Levi casi me besa!

A este punto, Eren se sentía como una estúpida protagonista adolescente de algún programa malísimo. Volvió a echarse agua y una duda se plantó en su mente.

_¿Levi volvería a intentar besarlo?_

— ¡Papi, mira! ¿Por qué él usa rosa siendo un niño? ¡Yo también quiero usar rosa! —Gritó un niño que había entrado al baño. El castaño se ruborizó, de nuevo había olvidado el asunto del suéter.

~•~

Por suerte -o desgracia- para Eren, Levi no volvió a intentar besarle o hacerle alguna cosa de adultos por el resto de la película. Ni si quiera le había vuelto a dirigir la palabra. ¿Se habría molestado? Eren quería preguntarle, cosa que era una mala idea en el caso que _si _estuviera molesto. Pero, vamos, a Eren se le conocía por sus malas ideas y ya la película había terminado, no tenía nada que perder.

—Levi, ¿ésta molesto? —Preguntó, quedito.

— ¿Debería estarlo?

—Bueno…pensé que se había molestado…por lo que paso a mediados de la película…—Admitió Eren, apenado.

— ¿Cuándo huiste como una niña a puto de ser violada? —Preguntó. —Tenía ganas de golpearte mocoso, no voy a mentir. Aunque sabía que lo harías, de hecho, me sorprendió que me dejaras estar así de cerca de tu rostro. Pero no te preocupes, algún día te besaré, no te desesperes. —Dijo, con su tono serio pero a la vez arrogante.

Eren solo suspiró. Levi podía hacer que se sintiera molesto, frustrado y confundido, sin embargo, disfrutaba de su compañía. Su…_linda_ compañía.

Apenas estaban saliendo de la sala, Jaeger estaba perdido en sus pensamientos y Levi le miraba. Ese suéter definitivamente iba con Eren, le conseguiría uno algún día.

— ¿Levi? —Una voz femenina sacó de sus pensamientos a ambos. El mayor rogaba porque no fuera quien estaba pensando.

Una mujer, alta, de lentes y con el pelo recogido en una coleta alta llego junto con ellos, acompañada de un sujeto aún más alto y rubio.

— ¡Levi, que sorpresa verte por aquí! ¿A qué viniste? —Pregunto la fémina, con tono alegre.

—Pues, Zoe, es un cine… ¿A qué viene la gente al cine? —Respondió él, siempre con su ácido sarcasmo.

La chica solo soltó una carcajada.

Eren, quien hasta ahora estaba más que confundido, decidió hablar. — ¿Quiénes son?

El sujeto rubio sonrió y le tendió la mano al castaño, quien dudoso la aceptó. —Soy Erwin Smith y ella es Hanji Zoe.

—El teñido y la loca. —Interrumpió Levi. Smith solo ensanchó su sonrisa.

—Somos amigos de Levi. —Finalizó la presentación, soltando la mano del menor.

— ¡Oh, un gusto! —Eren sonrió. —Soy Eren Jaeger.

—Mi novio. —Añadió el mayor.

— ¿¡Qué!? ¡Pero no-…! —No pudo continuar, Hanji le estaba jalando las mejillas.

— ¡Pero que adorable~! —Decía. —Enano, tienes buen gusto debo admitir.

El azabache le fulminó con la mirada.

—Oh, Levi ¿Acaso ese es tu suéter? —Cuestionó divertido Erwin.

— ¡Awwww~, que tierno! —Dijo Hanji, quien ya había dejado el rostro del menor. — ¡Hasta comparten la ropa! ¿Cuándo es la boda? ¡Yo quiero ser la madrina!

— ¿¡Qué!? —Eren se exaltó. Todavía ni terminaba la escuela y ya lo estaban casando.

—Pero que cosas dices Hanji, Eren aún es un niño. —Razonó el rubio. Eren suspiró, al parecer él si tenía sensatez. —Pero si llega a haber algún matrimonio, me gustaría ser el primero en recibir la invitación, Levi. —O bueno, parecía.

—Ah, cállense. No habrá ninguna boda. —Sentenció el de piel blanquecina. —Aún.

— ¿¡Qué!? —Dijo Eren.

—Aww…Míralo Erwin, Eren está impaciente. —Seguía diciendo Zoe.

— ¡Yo no-…!

—Bien. —Interrumpió el mayor. —Teñido, loca, me gustaría decir que fue bueno verlos pero no me gusta mentir. Eren, vámonos.

—…Bien.

— ¡Hasta luego tortolos! —Bromeó la castaña. — ¡Y recuerden usar protección!

Ante lo último, Eren dio un respingó.

~•~

Al llegar al departamento lo primero que hizo el de ojos verdes, fue quitarse ese ridículo suéter y devolvérselo a Levi. Quería preguntarle el por qué _carajos_ le había dicho a sus amigos que él era su _pareja_, sin embargo no lo hizo. Ya tendría tiempo mañana para que le diera una buena y _coherente_ explicación.

Mientras tanto, el azabache se fue directamente a su habitación, cargando el suéter rosa que tanta controversia había causado. Lo puso sobre la cama. Lo analizó. Lo volvió a levantar en manos. Y lo o_lió. _

—Huele a…Eren.

~•~

Después de haberse dado un baño, Eren se encontraba en su cama, reflexionando sobre aquel _extraño_ día.

Empezando con que Annie le había rechazado porque tenía **novia** "_¿Tan feo soy?_", seguido de que tuvo que usar el suéter rosa chillón del mayor en público "_¡Vergüenza!_", además de que Armin le había mentido y Jean se había burlado de él "_¡Ah, los odio!... ¡Pero más a Jean!_", no saltando el hecho de que Levi casi le besa "_404 not found_" y finalizando con que había conocido a los _amigos_ del mayor "_Parecen simpáticos…¡Pero aún no me quiero casar!_"

Rodó por toda su cama, muchas cosas habían pasado aquel que prometía ser un simple día. Y de la nada, Eren sintió unas inmensas ganas de llorar.

Era como si hubiera soportado algo durante todo el día y en la noche ya no aguantara. De la nada.

Tal vez era lo de Annie Leonhardt. El hecho de que lo hubiera rechazado. El hecho de que con eso le dijo; _las mujeres preferimos antes a las mismas mujeres que a ti._ El hecho de que tal vez nunca nadie le iba a querer y terminaría solo como un vago.

Tenía ese pensamiento, sin embargo, su mente le trajo un recuerdo.

"—_Siento cierta atracción hacia ti, mocoso…pero, ¿cómo decirlo para que tu pequeña mente de adolescente hormonal lo entienda? Hm…me gustas o algo así._

— _¿E-Es enserio? ¿Por qué? O ¿Cómo? _

—_Porque eres lo que las mocosas definirían como…alto, bronceado y guapo… —__"_

Rió ante el recuerdo de la extraña confesión de Levi. Aún no se creía que aquel señor frío, atractivo y limpio sintiera algo por él, un _mocoso_ patético y desastroso. Tal vez con el tiempo él también llegaría a sentir algo por su compañero de piso. Tal vez se volvería a enamorar de alguna chica y esta lo rechace porque también tiene novia.

Y de nuevo, esas ganas de llorar.

Se levantó de su cama, fue hacia la habitación del mayor, abrió la puerta, lo encontró oliendo el suéter que había usado sin embargo no preguntó y sin previo aviso, le abrazó.

Levi se sorprendió pero no se alejó, al contrario, le correspondió.

— ¿Mocoso?

—Hm…

— ¿Ya me amas?

No obtuvo respuesta.

—Tu silencio para mí es un sí.

De pronto, sintió como su hombro se mojaba.

Genial, había hecho al mocoso llorar.

— ¿Eren? No llores, no seas marica.

Gimoteos. Oía gimoteos de Jaeger al llorar.

—Tsk, si quieres que pregunte, ¡bien! Preguntaré, ¿Por qué lloras, mocoso?

No obtuvo respuesta, de nuevo. Sin embargo, Levi sabía el porqué de las lágrimas del menor.

—Ya, Eren….Lo de la boda lo decían de broma. No llores.

O bueno, creyó saber el porqué de las lágrimas del menor.

— ¿No estas llorando por eso? ¿Entonces por qué, Jaeger?

Levi se sentía idiota al preguntarle puesto que no le iba a contestar.

— ¿Es por lo de Annie?

El castaño se aferró más a él._ Bingo._

—Mira, Eren. —Empezó, acariciando la espalda del otro. —Debes saber que esa chica está muy mal al no querer salir contigo, puesto que…eres…una muy buena persona, atractivo y tus ojos son hermoso. Tu personalidad también, supongo. Y si esa tal Amelia quiere tener orgias lésbicas no te debe de importar en lo absoluto. Es más, ni te debió importar que te rechazara.

— ¿Por qué?...—Habló Eren, por primera vez desde que había entrado en la habitación de Levi.

—Porque me tienes a mí. Y es mucho más que obvio que soy mejor que esa zorra. —Finalizó. Ahora acariciando el pelo castaño del muchacho.

Eren había parado de llorar desde que Levi había comenzado con aquel extraño _discurso motivacional_. Y ahora, se encontraba riendo. Riendo de lo _ciertas_ que eran las palabras del mayor.

Tal vez, después de todo, si le daría una oportunidad a Levi.

* * *

**N/A: **¡No tengo perdón de dios! /3

Akjaskdss Cabe destacar que, como estuve de vacaciones me olvide de _**TODO**_ y me puse a ver Supernatural y Sherlock(Johnlock foreváh), hago cosas muy productivas, lo sé. KDSJKFSJ SETENTA Y OCHO REVIEWS! LAS AMO MÁS QUE A MI CAMA, ESPOSAS! –Se convulsiona-(?) kafdjsgkj De verdad, no pensé que un simple escrito en el iPod llegará a tanto x'D kjafkfj pues, traté de hacer el capítulo más largo, para ustedes 3 y puse un poco de acción entre Levi El'asaltacunas y Erencín, ¿les gustó? (?) ikfuhdfu También aparecieron Hanji y Erwin! OvO Originalmente iba a poner a Hanji con Petra pero decidí que no porque sería mucha homosexualidad para sus bodies (?) Ajdkjd Ya tengo pensado más o menos lo que pasará en el capítulo cinco, pero, ¿qué les gustaría ver, mis waifus? ¡Díganme, su opinión vale oro para mí!3

Y ahora, los reviews en Guest(no los he olvidado, beibis);

**Anvaz:** ¡Ay, siempre me alegra leerte!3 Y no, no te preocupes por hacer spoiler del capítulo, tu comenta lo que te gustó!x'D

**Lyn-C: **Según yo es Riren o3o x'D Bueno, mi intención era hacer este fanfic Riren ya que más adelante haré un Ereri C:

**Guito: **Me alegra que pienses que mi Fanfic es muy divertido 3! Eso es lo que quería desde un principio 3!

**Leia: **Me alegra que te haya gustado el capítulo y que no tengas problema con el AnniexMina!3

**Ayumi: **¡Lo sé!:'D AnniexMina foreváh and eváh! X'D Aksjkd me encanta que pienses que mi historia es divertida! Me haces pensar que escribo bien (?) ksdjkdsh

**Andyc:** Tú solo querías ser el review 69 e_e

**Natsuna27: **A mí me encanta que Levi haga cosas anormales pero aun conservando su aspecto serio! X'D No sé por qué, se me hace muy gracioso x'3

**Rinaloid: **¡Oh, nueva lectora! –La abraza- Ahora no escaparas de mí~(?) ¡Aquí la actualizacón!x'3

Si te gustó el capítulo, si crees que hizo falta algo, si quieres secuestrarme, ¡deja un lindo review y ven a unirte al club! Un club de personas a las que probablemente no se les debería permitir interactuar con la sociedad….-Danisnotonfireplox(?-

¡Nos leemos, Waifus3!


End file.
